How Did This Happen?
by Im a BLURTER
Summary: Blaine gets sick while at the Hummel's' home. At the hospital the Hummels and Blaine find out some shocking news that will change their lives forever. MPREG! If you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my mpreg. If you don't like do not read! I don't need any rude reviews because of the content of the story. So yeah. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or anything products used in this story.**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt laid on the couch making out as Toy Story 2 playing in the background. Lying on his back, Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's soft, pink lips. When Kurt let his mouth open for Blaine the boy spent his time probing his mouth, caressing his tongue against Kurt's. Nights like these when they were home alone was always taken advantage of. Both boys loved to cuddle up next to each other or have sex. Since their first time they had taken advantage of any time they could to touch each other with lack of clothes.

Blaine pushed against Kurt's shoulders and slid out from under him. Kurt looked after him quizzically as he rushed to the bathroom down the hall. Kurt didn't think about it and turned to see where they were in the movie when he heard retching. He hopped up and ran down the hall.

"Blaine?" Kurt called through the door "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you throwing up?"

Blaine opened the door a second later and collapsed into Kurt's arms. "What's wrong babe?" Kurt whispered. "I don't know. I just had to puke all of a sudden." Blaine replied into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt tilted up Blaine's head and put the back of his hand to his cheeks. "You don't feel hot. Do you hurt or anything?" Kurt asked as he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him back to the couch in the living room.

Blaine shook his head when Kurt turned to look at him. Carol and Burt walked in when Kurt sat down next to Blaine. Burt saw the worried expression on Kurt's face, "What's wrong boys?" Burt asked in a gruff voice.

"Blaine started to throw up but we don't know why. I felt his cheeks and he feels normal to me." Kurt answered.

Carol walked over and felt his cheeks too and said he was fine. "Why don't we go to the hospital? It may be a stomach bug and I don't want you to throw up more than you already have, Blaine." Carol said as she picked up her purse and keys from the table by the door. They headed to the hospital, Blaine laying down with his head on Kurt's lap. Burt would look back every so often and the look on Blaine's face told him that he felt like he was about to puke again.

Burt was so happy Blaine agreed to go to the hospital. He usually doesn't except getting help. Blaine needed to be looked at though. Not even being a doctor Burt could tell Blaine was sick. Someway, somehow, he didn't know all he knew was that he was sick and needed an actual doctor. Now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my mpreg. Enjoy!**

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and since Carol was a nurse, got checked into a room straight away. Blaine laid on his side and held Kurt's hand. He was extremely nervous. He hated hospitals. He didn't want to be sick either. What if he accidentally got Kurt sick while they were making out? a zillion things were running through Blaine's mind when the nurse came in.

She took Blaine's temperature and said she wanted to do a blood test because he threw up and he wasn't running a fever. She went to get the supplies she needed. Blaine fidgeted in the seated position he was now in. Every couple of minutes Kurt would squeeze his hand reassuringly. The nurse came back in with what she needed. She tied the rubber slip around Blaine's arm and tapped on his vein a few times. She carefully inserted the needle and took some blood. She only had to stick him twice to get all the blood she needed. They all went home and waited for the results.

* * *

A few weeks later, Blaine was at the Hummel's for the weekend while his parents were out of town. Burt was watching a football game with Blaine and Finn while Carol and Kurt made dinner. All of a sudden Blaine's cellphone rang and it was the hospital. He took the call outside and talked to the doctor about his blood results.

"Are you still getting sick, Blaine?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. Did you find something that wasn't normal that could make me get sick?" Blaine asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Blaine," the doctor let out a sigh "I didn't find anything abnormal that could make you sick. It all looks like you are perfectly healthy to me."

This time Blaine let out a sigh "Then what's going on?" Blaine finally asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you come back in on Wednesday after school at 4 and I'll look at you again and see if I can figure it out, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be there. I better go, thank you doctor. Bye." with those last words Blaine hung up the phone.

At dinner Blaine explained to them what the doctor said and Kurt told him he would go with to his doctors appointment.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Blaine and Kurt walked into the doctors office and was put into a room quickly. Dr. William came in shortly after.

"Hey Blaine, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"I'm feeling great. Iv'e just been sick." Blaine said with a small smile. He wasn't sure what was going to happen today but he just hoped they found out what was going on with him.

"I want a urine sample. Just to see if I can figure anything out." Dr. William said looking at a chart. Blaine agreed quickly and gave him the urine sample he needed.

As Kurt and Blaine left the hospital they were talking about what could be going on.

* * *

**Tuesday (the next week)**

Sitting in the Hummels' living room waiting for answers was Blaine. Doctor Williams called just then and Blaine put his phone on speaker. This was what the Hummels and Blaine had been waiting for. If this didn't hold their answers they didn't know what would.

"Blaine. I just wanted to tell you that some of the tests we ran were unusual to be ran for a man but it was the last thing we could think of and there have been a couple of other reports of this." Dr. Williams started.

"What did you test though?" Blaine asked curiously not waiting for the doctor to continue.

"Well, when I heard your symptoms I couldn't think of anything that could be wrong. One of my nurses joked that it sounded like you are pregnant." Dr. Williams chuckled out.

Blaine barked out a laugh at this. Men couldn't get pregnant it's impossible. So what was really wrong.

The doctor then continued "And I decided it wouldn't hurt to check. I did a little bit of research and there has been another case of male pregnancy before so I tested you for it. And I conclude, with test results backing me up, that yes Blaine you are pregnant."

The whole room went dead silent.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update this sooner! Though it's not that good and I'm sure you all don't care that I didn't update, I still apologize profusely for not getting this up! I want to update every Wednesday and Saturday.. Maybe Sundays if not Saturdays.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi. It's Saturday and I have nothing to do, so here's a new chapter. **

* * *

Blaine had barely spoken since they found out he was pregnant. Little did everyone know, Blaine had a billion thoughts running through his head. Like_ is it a boy or a girl? What am I going to do when it's born? How am I going to take care of it? What's going to be it's name? _and _Am I going to get boobs?. _Blaine was so worried about about it all, he just wasn't ready for a baby. He was pretty sure Kurt wasn't ready either. Kurt is supposed to go to New York! He can't be stuck in Ohio raising a baby.

Kurt's father already disliked for teenage pregnancy. How was Blaines parents going to react? Are they going to be mad? _Of course they will be mad! Stupid Blaine. You're stupid for thinking they won't be mad. _Blaine thought to himself. He couldn't tel them. At least not yet. Blaine had basically been at the Hummels all week though.

_What if I just got an abortion. Sure it's not something I want to do but if I could just stop myself from having the baby then I won't have to worry about my parents finding out. Oh God. They would still have to find out. I'm not eighteen yet so they have to sign a stupid paper. _Blaine didn't know what to do. That was for sure.

* * *

Kurt came into the living room, Blaine was on the couch and Burt in his recliner as usual. He strides his way over to his boyfriend in the couch and asked him how he was feeling and if he needed anything. All he got was a 'Fine' and a shake of a head no. It was Saturday and Blaine's parents were at lunch so Blaine was still at the Hummels not willing to go home yet.

"Blaine why don't you tell your parents this evening?" Burt asked. Blaine just shook his head no again.

This time it was Kurt that spoke "but honey, we can't keep this forever soon you're going to start showing and have morning sickness and if you get an abortion..." he trailed off.

"Kurt's right. Your parents are going to have to sign papers saying that you CAN get an abortion." Burt supplied and for the first time in a week Blaine said an actual sentence.

"I know. I've already thought about abortion. I'm just not ready to tell them. I will tell tell them. Just not yet." At that moment Carol walked in holding the phone.

"Blaine it's your parents they want to know you want them to pick you up on their way home."

"I don't care. Their choice." Blaine answered but Kurt shook his head no behind Blaines back. Carol informed them that no Blaine was not to be picked up .

"Blaine, we need to have a serious conversation. Blaine knew this was coming, he just didn't know his decision. But he had a feeling of what it was going to be.

* * *

The long talk was finally over and he knew what he was doing.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again. Really short chapter 3. Start telling me whether you want a boy or girl! I need to know what gender you'd like and names for the gender you'd like. I'll pick the gender with how many people say what gender then I'll pick the top three names that I like and Have you guys choose. When I post chapter 5 the poll will be over for the gender and we'll start with names then. Thanks guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. New chapter. I'm going to update on Friday instead of this weekend because I have a lot of work to do this weekend. I'm still looking for ideas for the gender and name of the baby. I have two beautiful names already that I'm absolutely in love with. But I still want more to see what else people think.**

* * *

He was keeping the baby.

He decided to tell his parents that he was pregnant on Friday so he would have time to figure out how to tell them. He was still pretty quiet but talked more than he did before the talk. Kurt said it was just awkward and basically like having the sex talk with his dad again. They all had dinner and just rolled the conversation off their shoulders. After dinner they were all watching a movie when Blaine got sick for the very first time in front of all the Hummels. Out of nowhere Blaine stood up and ran to the bathroom. Then everyone in the living room heard retching. They all got up, except for Finn who was asleep, and dashed to the bathroom. Blaine had locked the door though so they couldn't get in.

"Blaine Hun' let me in." Kurt pleaded.

"No Kurt, I don't want you to see me like this!" Blaine managed to get out before he was throwing up again. Burt had already left and had grabbed a screwdriver. Before anyone could say another word he had unlocked the door and stepped into the bathroom. Blaine looked alarmed when he did and recoiled to the spot between the bathtub and the toilet. Kurt stepped passed Burt and went over to comfort Blaine.

As Kurt was talking to him he started to throw up again. Kurt just mumbled soothing words into his ear and rubbed his back. Blaine finally collapsed backwards into Kurt's welcoming arms. He curled up into a ball and slowly fell asleep. Carol had grabbed a washcloth and was pressing it to Blaine's forehead. "Carol, he's not running a fever. He just had some 'morning sickness'"as Kurt said morning sickness he put little air quotations with his fingers.

"I know sweetie but it helps cool him down" explained Carol. Burt had gone and put up his screwdriver and woken up Finn so he could carry Blaine up to Kurt's room.

"I'm letting you two sleep in your room together. In the same bed but if I hear anything such as... bangs or... anything of that nature that goes along with... sex you will have that privilege taken away. Got it?" Burt said as they reached Kurt's room.

"Trust me dad I think Blaine is to tired to do any of that and he's already pregnant what do you think we're going to do try and make twins?" Kurt joked but Burt didn't look amused.

"I'm serious Kurt if I hear anything having to do with sex I will immediately make you sleep on the couch."

Kurt just grabbed his pajamas and headed to the bathroom. In the middle of the commotion Blaine had woken up. He turned to Carol and asked for some water because he could still taste the vomit. She made her way out of the room and quickly came back with a glass of water. Then out of nowhere Blaine cracked. The barrier he had put up by not talking had finally cracked and Blaine was sobbing.

Kurt came out of the bathroom faster than ever. "Oh my god! What happened?" Kurt rushed.

"I'm so so-orry! Burt I'm so freakin sorry!" Blaine wailed.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry for Blaine." Burt said trying to calm him down.

"I'm pregnant! I screwed up! I screwed up so bad! I'm ruining Kurt's life keeping it. He can't go to NYADA!" Blaine kept crying.

He was ranting about everything that he thought was wrong. "Blaine!" Burt bellowed "it's fine. I'm not totally happy about it but it's fine." Blaine was still sniffling but his fit was over. He looked to Kurt with his huge hazel and honey eyes.

"My dads right. It's fine. If I have to give up NYADA I will. I love you and our baby. I don't care if I don't move to New York as long as I have my family." Kurt tried to explain. Blaine wasn't having any of it though. He just shook his head sniffled one last time and went to sleep. Kurt, Carol, Burt and Finn left and went to the living room to talk.

"He just loves me dad. He just wants me to live like I want to." Kurt explained.

"And what do you want Kurt?" Burt asked.

"I want to stay here and be with my family. Blaine and this baby is my family. But I'm tired so I'm going to bed and we can talk later. Goodnight." Kurt said as he started heading up the stairs to go to bed.

* * *

The next day Blaine headed home and was about to tell his parents even though it was only Wednesday. He walked into the sitting room where his mother was drawing a pot and fruit and his father was reading. He walked back out too nervous. He called Kurt and told him to come over. Kurt rushed over with his parents and they all walked back into the sitting room.

"Mom, dad can I... talk to you guys?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Of coarse sweetie. Whats up?" Blaine mother was always supportive of him.

"Well it's a kinda... big announcement for us to make." Blaine tried to explain.

"Wait, are you going to tell us you are actually straight and the past four years have been a mistake?" Blaine's father asked excitedly. "No I was going to say that... well..." Blaine didn't know how to tell them.

"That he's pregnant." Kurt blurted out. Everyone was quiet. Blaine's parents finally laughed.

"Blaine is a boy. He can't get pregnant." Blaine's mother chuckled out. Before anyone could speak, Carol handed over a folder with blood tests, and pictures from the ultrasound.

Blaine's parents flipped through them and finally Blaine's father whispered "Get. Out." before anyone could say anything John Anderson was on his feet yelling.

"You have thirty minutes to pack a bag and get out of my house you whore!"

Blaine looked positively scared as the hand came down hard across his face.

* * *

**And trouble begins... I'm extending the deadline for the baby gender and names. Kurt and Blaine will be discussing it soon though so I need them soon. I'm extending it 'till chapter 7. They will find out the actual gender in 8. So guys I would love some ideas. Loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. It's Saturday! Wooh! Who enjoyed Glee Thursday night? I did! Anyway new chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Burt was on his feet though and already throwing punches at John.

"Stop!" Blaine shrieked. That was a bad idea though. Blaine's father turned to him and threw a punch right to his jaw. Burt threw John over against the wall.

It didn't restrain him for long though. He had to punish Blaine in some way. He broke out the grasp Burt had on him and threw Blaine against the wall and twisted his fists in his shirt. He started to kick his shins and kneed him in the stomach once.

"I want you out of here you stupid slut! I don't need you and your gay face of a boyfriend in my house spreading the fag disease all over the place. You need to be helped and treated for your horrible condition." John screamed.

"Get a damn abortion while you're at it! Then we just might let you back into this house." Blaine's mother said. She was supportive of him but usually took his fathers side in arguments just because of the damage he could do to people. She would always apologize later though when his father wasn't around. She loved him but was too scared to go against his father.

John finally let go of Blaine at the promise of leaving in about thirty minutes

Burt stormed out of the house as Carol followed. Kurt and Finn went upstairs to pack Blaine's stuff. Blaine and his parents were quiet.

His mother broke the silence "Well. I'm not going to lie. I knew this could happen. The doctor told me when you born that you were... Different."

"YOU KNEW! And you didn't tell me!" Blaine yelled. Blaine's mother was quietly crying and his father was rubbing his temples.

"Yes we knew. It doesn't matter though. You're moving out and our lives will go back to normal." Blaine's father said. Blaine was starting to cry so he got up and left the house. Kurt, Finn, Burt and Carol were all waiting outside and ready to go. He got in the car and broke down. He cried on Kurt's shoulder. It was too much. They knew and didn't tell him. They didn't warn him. Nothing. He knew absolutely nothing.

When they got back to Kurt's they settled in Blaine and made sure he had everything he needed. He slept for hours as the Hudmel's talked about what happened at the Anderson's. Blaine's father hit him. The man hit someone who is pregnant. A pregnant person. Who hits a pregnant person? They talked until about midnight when Blaine came down stairs for water.

"What's wrong babe?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing just puked and need water." Blaine answered. Kurt rushed to his feet and made Blaine sit down.

"I'll get you your water. Just sit tight okay baby?" Kurt said as he left for the kitchen. He came back with a full glass of water and handed it off to Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine said after taking a long sip. An awkward silence fill the room. It was filled with lots of tension and Burt had to make it worse.

"Does your dad hit you all the time Blaine or was that the first time?"

Blaine sat and thought for a moment before whispering so only Kurt, who was sitting next to him, could hear."My dads abusive. Emotionally and physically." Kurt repeated what he said and Blaine completely broke down. That was hard for him to say. It was true though.

"For how long has this been going on for?" Burt pressed.

"Since I came out. So about four years." Blaine said through tears. Again Kurt repeated so they could understand. Everyone fell silent other than the soft sniffles coming from the couch where Blaine sat.

"You're very brave Blaine. You came out at thirteen and you lived through four years of torture. That's amazing." Carol told him. Blaine mumbled a quick I'm tired and went up the stairs back to bed.

"We should probably all hit the hay too." Burt said as he stood and the rest joined him on going up the stairs to sleep too.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by fast. They had gone to the doctor that morning and had received the best news possible, that it was healthy. On their way home Kurt had given Blaine various hints on a surprise.

They got home and made Blaine wait in the car as they made sure everyone was there who was supposed to be there. Finally Kurt came back out with a strip of fabric and tied it around Blaine's eyes. They went in and it was silent.

Finally Kurt pulled the cloth from around Blaine's eyes and everyone screamed surprise. There was some of the Warblers and the New Directions. Blaine's face broke into a huge grin. He hugged Nick, Jeff, Wes and David and then got a group hug from New Directions.

"Wait! Do they know?" Blaine said as he turned worriedly towards Kurt.

* * *

**Remember that I'm still looking for ideas of gender and names. I know I'm being kinda persistent about it but I really want your input on the story too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! This is kind of a filler chapter but it will do. Next chapter we will find out the gender and I will put up my favorite three names for the gender that has been chosen! Woop woop!**

* * *

Kurt just nodded yes and then all the girls were surrounding him trying to touch his belly. Anytime a hand would get close it would get slapped away though. The girls retreated.

"Sorry we should have asked before we started bombarding you." Rachel said.

"It's okay Rachel. I don't like people touching my belly though unless it's me, Kurt or the doctor. Burt hasn't even gotten the chance to touch my belly yet and he's the grandfather." Blaine said smiling.

"Will you make an exception? Will you let all of us touch your belly once today?" Rachel asked. Blaine just shrugged and said he would think about it and walked off to the bathroom.

He came back a minute later and Kurt asked "Did you get sick?"

"No I had to pee. Having a baby sitting on your bladder makes you have to pee a lot." Blaine chuckled. The room just filled with laughter. They laughed and all had a good time for the rest of the party.

Puck complained because it wasn't a party without alcohol according to him. Most of the girls hit him some laughed and they moved on. They all guessed if it was going to be a boy or a girl and Blaine said he was already thinking about names. They gave boy names and girls names. Soon it was time for them to go home.

It had been a long day for Blaine and before everyone left he got some advice for morning sickness from Quinn and had actually gotten sick. He gave everyone hugs and girls kissed him on the cheek as they left. Blaine and Kurt both resigned to the bedroom for the night both exhausted from the mini party they had. They both fell asleep fully clothed rapped in each others arms.

* * *

Along the coarse of the next few weeks it was the same, friends would visit, Blaine would get sick and they would all just sleep. Finally the morning sickness started to ware off some and friends didn't visit as much. Blaine was at about his thirteenth week. Both Kurt and Blaine wanted to find out what the baby was so bad they wanted to start shopping.

They decided they would get the crib and things in white so they can get some things. That afternoon they went to the mall. They stopped at any baby stores they could find. They didn't find anything so they headed to babys-r-us. They found the perfect white crib, white changing table and white shelves to put in the baby's room. They even found some white bins that came with either blue or pink clothes that you put on the inside for storage.

Turns out Blaine had been saving up for the baby since they found out. His mom even gave him an extra two hundred dollars every week secretly so his dad wouldn't find out. They were able to pay for everything and they still had money left over. The next few days were filled with putting thing together and finding what color paint was going to be put up in the room. They had decided on the perfect colors depending on the gender and had stored all the stuff in the garage covered so nothing would get on them.

* * *

It was now the seventeenth week of Blaine's pregnancy and the boys had an appointment set for next week to find out the gender. Luckily the week passed by quickly with lectures and movies and musicals and sleep. So there they were in the waiting room so they could find out the gender of the baby.

"I'm so excited Blaine" Kurt practically squealed and whispered at the same time.

"I know me too" Blaine whispered back.

"Anderson" a large man called from the doorway leading to the different rooms. Blaine and Kurt stood up and almost ran to the door. When they got settled in a room and the doctor came in they chatted. She finally poured some of the jelly onto Blaine's stomach and stared at the screen intently.

"Okay boys are you ready?" the doctor asked as they both just shook their heads yes so hard they were afraid they were going to fly off.

"Well then if you're ready. It's a..." TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**Thinking about even doing a daddies fic after this. It probably won't be long but I'm still thinking about it so maybe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys. Hi! sorry for not updating in like 2 or 3 weeks. I forgot how long its been. Anyway. *please read the anyway very over dramatically.* Here's a new chapter. **

**I've been moving and school and holidays and life has just gotten in the way of this story... Sorry. Good news is you get to find out the gender! YAY! *Le jumps up and down while clapping* **

**This is like the longest authors note I've ever written. Okay. I'm rambling. Bye. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well then, if you are sure... Congratulations it's a boy!"

Kurt started to cry when the nurse announced the gender of the baby. Blaine was so excited for their baby to get there. "Will you please print pictures?" Blaine asked politely as Kurt stepped outside to call everyone and get them to come over at around three. It was about one now and they just needed to get their pictures and leave.

The nurse had printed the pictures already when Kurt walked back into the room. Kurt and Blaine both couldn't stop smiling. They were going to have a baby boy! It was so exciting to know what gender the baby was. They could finally start to look for clothes and everything they would need for a baby boy. Of course they would probably have a couple of babyshowers knowing Rachel wanted to give them one and also Carol wanted to give them one. Carol said her shower would probably just be for formula, diapers, and diaper wipes. Rachel wanted to do the whole clothes and blankets and other necesities such as bottles. The boys already had the big furniture.

Kurt had started to put together a list of what they still needed:  
1) bottles

2) car seat

3) stroller

4) blankets

5) clothes

6) diapers

7) wipes

8) formula

9) pacifiers

So, yes, it was pretty much everything that a baby needed except for the crib and and changing table and dresser but they had that.

Kurt also needed a rocking chair. His mothers was up in the attic so he will probably use that instead of buying a new one. There was a lot left to get but they would. Blaine had been looking at clothes earlier and saw the cutest Onesies that said "I Love my Daddy" and another one that matched except it said "I Love my Papa". Kurt went back to the website now that they were home and bought them both. He couldn't resist. It is just too perfect.

Blaine and Kurt had already decided that Blaine would be papa and Kurt would be daddy.

Burt was so excited to have a grand baby. He's not a big fan of teen pregnancy but the thought of having a grand child excited him to no end. It was going to be perfect having a new little one around.

It was the start of winter and being in Ohio the roads started to ice a little. Early in the morning Blaine had gotten up to go get the paint and things they would be using to paint the babies room.

He started on his journey and everything was fine. A steep hill was up a head though. He started to slow down. He was only going about thirty miles per hour anyway but he still tried to slow as much as he could.

When he started to go down the hill though the tires skidded across the ice.

Blaine lost control trying to slow the car down.

He skidded.

The car crashed.

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: And yeah. Short chapter. **

**Time to choose a baby name! It's a boy and I loved all the suggestions for the names but these are my top three:**

**1) Wesley Christopher**

**2) Jackson Davis**

**3) Conner Michael**

**Please choose your favorite name and let me know. You don't know how hard it was for me to pick my top three. Blaine and Kurt will be talking names soon! I don't know how soon though. Thanks to everyone who follows this story and reviews it means a lot to me, so thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm like the worst updater in the world but I'm traveling right now and I just figured out how to update from my phone. **

* * *

Kurt woke up to his father frantically running around the house yelling something about Blaine. Kurt groggily got out of bed and found his father standing with a very worried look on his face watching the morning news.

"… first car crash of the winter. Supposedly inside is a teenager about the age of seventeen or eighteen. It's a male with curly hair that has been gelled down. He has hazel eyes. We are still looking for identification of this..." The reporter trailed off as man came over and whispered something in her ear. "Oh. His name is Blaine Anderson. If anyone knows a Blaine Anderson please meet the ambulance at the Lima Hospital."

Burt switched of the TV. Carol grabbed her keys and they were all out the door. The drive to the hospital seemed much longer than it ever had to Kurt. It was like they were on a never ending road. Blaine had to be okay though. He and the baby. Right? Right. They both have to be.

Blaine started to wake up when the ambulance got to the hospital. He looked up and saw bright lights flashing and moving very quickly over his head. Some mask thing was over his face. He felt what it was and tilted his head to see what it was attached to. Of course. It was an oxygen mask. It hurt to breathe. It felt like needles were prodding at his lungs when he breathed in. When he breathed out it wasn't that bad, it still hurt like hell but it wasn't as bad as breathing in. He just wanted to sleep. Letting his eyes slip closed again he fell back sleep.

Kurt ran down the hall as fast as he could up to the nurses station. "Excuse me, but did a patient by the name of Blaine Anderson get checked in yet?"

"Yes. He's on the third floor room three hundred twenty six. You can't go in yet though sir. He's being cleaned up and checked." The head nurse stated.

"Thank you ma'm" Kurt said politely as he started to briskly walk towards the elevators. He pressed the up button and when the doors opened he stepped inside and pressed the number three repeatedly until the doors closed.

"Why can't the elevator move any faster" Kurt mumbled to himself. Finally the doors opened. Kurt ran down the hall until he found room three hundred twenty six. He stopped right in front of the door just as a doctor was walking out of the room.

"How is Blaine Anderson?" Kurt questioned out of breath from running.

"He'll be okay. We're checking the baby now. It should be fine too but we still need to make sure. When we found him his arms were pinned between the airbag and hi stomach. I think he was trying to protect the baby from the crash." The doctor said reassuringly.

"May I see him? I'm the other father of the baby. Please let me see him." Kurt practically begged.

"Alright. Just because you have a blood tie to mr. Anderson I will let you go in. No one else yet though. Not until the nurses have finished the checkup."

With the doctors word, Kurt slipped into Blaine's room. Kurt saw him lying limp and pale. The nurses were attaching some type of monitor to Blaine's stomach.

Kurt slowly walked over to Blaine's bedside and gently picked up his hand and held it tightly waiting for the love of his life to wake up.

* * *

**At least you know that Blaine's okay now. Next time the boys will probably be discussing the names. Blaine's had a lot of time to think about it being knocked out and all. So turns out my phone sucks to update on but I'm doing it anyway because this hotel has no computer and I forgot to bring my laptop. I've had great responses to the names already! Yay! **


	9. Chapter 9

**ummmmm. It's been a while. Like a very long while At least it seems that way. Sooo Hi. Heres a short chapter. And I'm really sorry. **

* * *

Blaine woke up with Kurt's hand in his. It was a nice familiar warmth. He looked over and saw Kurt sleeping. 'How long have I been asleep' Blaine thought to himself. Kurt started to stir and opened his eyes just a little bit. He looked over towards Blaine and saw his hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Is the baby okay?" Blaine murmured just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Yeah. You both are. Speaking of the baby. I've thought about a few names."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in question and nodded for Kurt to go ahead and tell him.

"Well, I've only thought about it. I'm not sure yet. I still want your input. I thought about Jackson Davis, Chandler Tra-" Blaine cut Kurt off

"No. I'm not naming our baby after a boy that you actually gave your number to and had flirted with you. Just... no."

"Okay then. Liam Christopher or Liam Phillip and Conner Michael. That's what I thought of."

Blaine nodded. He loved all the names Kurt suggested but he still had some ideas of his own.

"I've thought of some too. "Wesley Davis, Hayden Carter and Grayson Conner."

"I guess we should narrow it down then." Kurt reached behind him and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of his school bag that had been brought to the hospital by Rachael so he could work on homework.

"So what do you like most out of my list?" Kurt asked

"I liked Jackson Davis and Conner Michael. What about out of mine. I know there isn't much to choose from but they were my top three out of like fifty."

Kurt added Jackson Davis and Conner Michael to the piece of paper.

"I liked Wesley Christopher. I do have to ask though, did you choose that because of Wes?"

"I might have talked to him recently and he might have suggested the name to me and I might have liked the sound of it too much." Blaine said as he tried to smile as sweetly as he could at his boyfriend.

Kurt just laughed at him. He had to admit it was a cute name.

"So we have Jackson Davis, Conner Michael and Wesley Christopher."

"What do you boys have those names for?" Burt grunted as he stepped into the room.

Kurt answered his father. "Oh. Blaine and I were just going over the names we like for the baby."

"Well, I'm glad you boys are figuring some things out. Carol and Rachael are at home trying to put together a couple of baby showers for you two."

"Tell them we said thank you next time you see them please." Blaine said, his voice still a little hoarse from not using it for two days.

Burt nodded his head and left the room to give the boys some space. When Burt was gone Kurt finally allowed himself to stand up and kiss Blaine. It was a passionate but soft and Kurt put all the love he could into it.

Blaine pulled back and stared into his boyfriends blue eyes. He loved Kurt so much. He just said the first thing that popped into his head, "Will you marry me one day?"

"Marry you? Of course. I thought that was already settled when you got pregnant if I'm being honest." Kurt giggled.

Blaine broke out in a huge grin. "I promise I'll propose with the ring and everything one day."

"You don't need to promise. I know you will. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Blaine whispered as he moved in and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

* * *

**Okay. Because of the long wait i had to have a happy ending! But Kurt confesses to something that he really shouldn't like in the next chapter or 2. I can't wait for the steamy make out session. ERMERGERD. I'm gonna go fangirl some more. **


End file.
